


Amazing Grace

by moonlightmagician



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fem! Luhan, Fem!Kyungsoo, Fluff, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Heir, Kai - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, Kyungsoo - Freeform, Music, Musicians, Romance, Violinist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightmagician/pseuds/moonlightmagician
Summary: Kim Jongin, the heir of the Kim Group was forced to watch a recital of the renowned organist, Domic Bequotte. The performances were unexciting until the organist's favorite violinist comes out of the stage and started to play the thin cord of the stringed musical instrument. Jongin was smitten by class nine's violinist - Do Kyungsoo.





	Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Full of cliches. If you can’t handle cheesiness or whatever don’t read >_< Just a short one shot story i wrote while I was in a coffee shop so there are probably several errors, no proper research was done and the setting is inspired by detective conan's movie hehe~ >->> Anyway, enjoy reading! This whole fic is not edited and I do not proof-read my works. English is not my native language.. AND i'm apologizing in advance for the grammatical errors and typographical mistakes.
> 
> GENDER BENDER! please take note. Reposted because of the weird format >_<
> 
> Twitter: [@theshadowchild_](https://twitter.com/theshadowchild_)

Amazing Grace  
  
"Jongin, it is a special request from Domic Bequotte himself! All you have to do is to sit there and watch the performance that will last for less than an hour."The Kim Madame frustratingly  sought his son. Typically wearing her usual Hermès day dress, the sophistication of the woman is emanating even inside the untidy room of her son, Kim Jongin.   
  
Jongin was still sleeping and could barely hear his mother's rant. His room is covered by  darkness, and he is too lazy to get up and respond to his mother's yak.  
  
"Kim Jongin get up, or I'll cut off your cards! Now!" Jongin lets out a sarcastic laugh as he  knows his mother won't possibly do that. He is his father's favorite and he has his brother to save him from this kind of possible occurrence.   
  
"I know you just spent $1,000 yesterday you brat! And now you're being a lazy ass again? Oh Mon Dieu!" Amanda Kim was about to hopelessly lose her mind because of her son. Who would've thought that he has to be this wild.  
  
"Mom, I'm stilll sleepy. Leave my room for now please." hiding in the covers of his comforter, all  Jongin can hope is for his mother to leave his room. He's extremely tired and drowsy from yesterday.  
  
"No, you little troublemaker!" His mother started to pulls the sheets and Jongin was horrified with the sudden attack.  
  
"Mom?! What the hell?!"  
  
"You're cursing now huh!" Amanda did not stop tugging the comforter from Jongin until it completely falls off the floor. Jongin's mother was beyond surprise with what she saw. It is the sight of his son.  
  
"What the fuck is this lewd appearance of yours, Kim Kai?!!" Looking all improper, Jongin is  only wearing his underwear, nothing more. This is undoubtedly a rare view for her. His mother is all about etiquette and she doesn't tolerate this kind of obscene mess, though it is  normal for many.  
  
"Dios Mío! We're going to talk in the living room! I can't afford to look at this indecency!" after  saying those words, Amanda Kim finally leaves the room and Jongin can't help but to release a sigh.   
  
Now that he remembers, today is Domic Bequotte's recital or concert that will be held in the  grand Bequotte hall. He has no interest with music related things or whatever but his mom keeps on insisting that he should attend especially when their family personally knows the renowned organist. He used to watch his performances when he was still five but now that  he's entering a new phase, he shouldn't be focusing with things that isn't worth of his time anyway.   
  
He decided to fully get up and walks towards his closet to get some clothes that will make him "decent". When he's done examining himself, he went out of his room and seeks his mother  who is patiently waiting at the lavish living room of their mansion.  
  
  
"KIM JONGIN What is taking you so long?!" Without a doubt, his mother is really annoyed at him right now.  
  
Upon reaching the living room, he quickly sits down with his legs positioned in a not so   inappropriate way. Thus, making the Madame more furious.  
  
Knowing that she wont be able to do anything, she gets straight to the point. "You will attend  Domic Bequotte's recital. It is not a request; you have to attend." she declared.  
  
"Mother I have---"  
  
Smirking triumphantly, she blurted out her last ace."You said you wanted that what again?  That Ferrari? But your father won't give you that one until you reach 23 and you're just 21 right now little boy. So what do you say?" and with that, Amanda Kim had the last laugh.  
  
  
  
(1)  
  
  
"Seriously brother? You're really going to the recital?"Sehun repeated while still laughing. Oh  Sehun, his younger brother - his step brother. Their mother got pregnant with Sehun's dad a year after he was born. Their mother thought his father was cheating on her so she accidentally  
entered a bar and shit knows what happened next.  
  
Despite that, Sehun was still accepted in the Kim's household and not to mention Sehun's  father died when he was three years old.  
  
"Mom instantly offered me the Ferrari car that I told you!" Jongin whined.  
  
"And you fall for it?" Sehun mischievously grins. The two are currently heading to the Bequotte  hall. The recital was said to start at exactly 4 pm and it's only 12 noon. They were told that their whole family along with some of their relatives will watch the rehearsal. Jongin doesn't want to  watch the rehearsal as he believes that watching the concert itself after would be meaningless. His mother said an okay as long as he watches the actual recital.  
  
  
"Don't mock me Hun just because you already have one."   
  
"It is because I don't buy multiple cars so Dad granted me one."   
  
"Whatever." Jongin said and their conversation ended with Sehun still laughing at him. Not long and they've arrived at the destination. Jongin heard that the concert would be attended by other prominent musicians so maybe that's why it is a big deal. Though, there's not that many  shadows at the moment.  
  
"Jongin, Sehun! You're both here!" Their mother excitedly said as they walk nearer to the small  crowd.  
  
The hall screams luxurious. The architect and the designer surely did a lot of effort building the  masterpiece. Along the center are the big pipes complementing the deep radiant yellow shade of the wall.  
  
"Both of you listen carefully." Their mother alarms them. "This is Charles Cales, a French organ tuner and this is Clementine Dax the director of Bequotte's hall." their mother introduces. The  two French greeted Sehun and Chanyeol and the two boys accepted the shake hand in delight.  
  
"Oh! You're Amanda's sons! Mon Dieu, tu as grandi! (My God, you've grown!)." the French director happily expressed. "If I'm right, you're Kai," Clementine pointed at Jongin. "The future  of the Kim Group." she added. Jongin simply smiled and nodded with the statement as a confirmation.  
  
"And you're Sehun! If I know, your mother tells me that you'll pursue modeling?"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Sehun politely answered.  
  
"You're pretty fluent," Jongin commented.  
  
The director chuckled,"I've been living in this country for thirteen years now."  
  
"Anyway Clementine, where is Domic? The rehearsal will start in ten minutes, right?" Amanda  says and looks at her watch.  
  
"He's probably checking his two students in their room. You know, it'll be their first time to  perform in a large crowd along with Domic."   
  
"Wouldn't it be the violinist and soprano from class nine?"   
  
"Yes. It has been a talk in the academy especially since it was known by many that class 9's  violinist Do Kyungsoo was his favorite of all." The hall Director claimed.  
  
"Oh, I've heard of her! The one who'll be playing the Stradivarius,"   
  
"He instantly wanted her to play the Stradivarius ever since she entered his academy. He  probably saw her potential." Clementine replied.  
  
"Amanda, you're here!"  
  
"Domic, my dear!" she cheerfully greeted and hugs the latter.  
  
"And so, is he here?" the notable organist asked.  
  
"Ah, yes yes! I finally convinced him."  
  
"My my, if it isn't the Kim Jongin. At long last, you're here. I hope you'll enjoy later's concert. " the organist gives Jongin a pat and started to greet the other persons in the hall.  
  
Since everyone is talking to the renowned musician, Jongin takes his chance to inform his  mother that he'll be leaving the hall for the rehearsals.  
  
"Hey Mom, I'll be going out now." He whispered. His mother rolls her eyes and just shoo him away.   
  
  
(2)  
  
"We're sitting at the balcony. Your father will be here along with your uncles in a few." His  mother said over the phone. The rehearsal must be done already.  
  
"Yes mom, I'll be there in thirty minutes. I'm just eating here at a nearby restaurant."   
  
"You better be young man!" and the phone call ended.  
  
================================  
  
  
"You're finally here. Come on, this is your seat." Sehun told Jongin as he enters the balcony  exclusively reserved for their family.  
  
"The view is nice," Kai remarks on while sitting at the chair provided for him.  
  
"Of course it is. Dad made sure that we will have the best view specially because Domic  Bequotte is a good friend of Mom -- Oh Mom! Dad! You're finally here," Both he and Jongin  stands up to give their father who just arrived a hug.  
  
"Make sure to show some interest while watching, Jongin." Chairman Kim stated while  embracing his son.  
  
Jongin slightly smirked, "Just for today Dad."  
  
"Your uncles were just talking to some higher ups outside. They'll be here in a minute."  
  
"You should've watched the rehearsal, Jongin. The performances were spectacular," Jongin  replied while turning off his phone, as instructed by the hall's staff just a while ago.  
  
From above, Jongin can see the VIP guests entering the large room. "The President of Z Corp  along with his son Zhang Yixing........ The Kim-trio is also here. Kim Junmyeon, Kim Minseok and Kim Jongdae." Jongin started mentioning the familiar faces below.  
  
"Even the sole son of CEO Byun is here." Sehun added. "And even the Park siblings,  Park Chanyeol and Park Shin Hye attended."  
  
"Domic Bequotte's connection must be really huge,"   
  
"Looks like it,"  
  
"It seems like it will start in a bit." The hall was already full now and all the guests are just  waiting for the opening of the concert.  
  
The lights automatically turn on, and everyone applaud when the organist went to the upper  center of the stage.  
  
The Bequotte musician started playing his masterpiece titled "Fear of the Private Eye".  Everyone focuses with the performance. The pipe emits such a wonderful sound, and it makes  sure that every note could be heard until the very corner of the large hall.  
  
"I'm still wondering why this is the opening piece. This could be the last one though." Sehun  remarks.  
  
"This masterpiece was his very first composition, that's why." Their mother, who was just  sitting beside Sehun replied. "He composed that twenty years ago," she continues.  
  
  
"This is actually good."  
  
"Focus you two."  
  
Once it was done already, the audience gives him a warm round of applause. The organist  stands up and gives everyone a bow. He went down of the hall to give an introductory speech.  "Everyone, thank you for attending." the organist bows again expressing his gratefulness to all.   
  
"It has been twenty years since I started my career as an organist and now, I think it is time to  announce this very important news." The crowd start whispering with each other, saying their own predictions of what the announcement could be. "I'll be retiring as an organist," the  murmurs louden.  
  
"What?" The two observed their mother to look at her reaction. Surprisingly, she wasn't shock  nor bothered with what her friend publicized.  
  
"Mom... don't tell me.,"   
  
Amanda sincerely smiles at them, "I knew that almost a month ago now. He told me that he  would quit, and that's why he decided to have his last recital." Even though she's smiling, the  dolefulness is evident in her face.  
  
  
"I want to thank Charles Cales who have been my organ tuner for the past twenty years and Clementine for taking care of my beloved hall. Also to the organizer of this concert, Lila Xi. Of  course, everyone thank you again for coming. I hope you will enjoy the upcoming performances."  
  
The organist came back performing another piece. Despite not having any interest with this  kind of things, Jongin cannot deny how talented the man is.  
  
Piece after piece was performed by the great Domic Bequotte until a lady wearing a black long gown walks down of the left stairway.   
  
"She's class nine's Soprano, Xi Luhan. From what I've heard from Clementine, she was  Domic's favorite Soprano - Wait, isn't she Do Kyungsoo?" the crowd became livelier as the  violinist enters the hall whilst walking down of the right stairway this time. "She's a big deal tonight. If I have to give my honest comment, she might be the star of the night." she resumes.   
  
"Why not when she's about to play Antonio Stradivari's most treasured creation, the  Stradivarius. Majority are anticipating with how the violin would sounds like live." It is now  Chairman Kim who butted in.  
  
"Wasn't it unplayed for almost five years now? After the original owner Beatrice Delon died in an accident, it was placed and protected at the Bequotte Music Academy since then."  
  
"Ow, it looks like they'll perform now! I wonder what piece will it be?"   
  
Both the violinist and the organist started playing their instruments with a familiar tune - not an own work of Domic Bequotte but a famous piece!   
  
"Isn't that...." Jongin started. "Amazing grace," his brother beside him continues.  
  
The soprano started singing passionately and everyone inside was captivated and amazed by her voice.   
  
"This wasn't on the rehearsal a while ago."  
  
"I guess they purposely did not perform this as a surprise to many. They even created an excuse that the other two were having their make up done," Sehun answered.  
  
"I once was lost, but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see."   
  
No doubt that everyone's attention was on the two ladies at the center. Even Jongin was  stunned.  
  
" 'Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,  
And grace my fears relieved."  
  
The violinist. Jongin's attention was focused on the violinist. Her locks cascaded over her  shoulders as she moves her body while playing the stringed instrument. "Beautiful.. so beautiful," Kai mutters unconsciously.  
  
"How precious did that grace appear  
The hour I first believed."  
  
"Do Kyungsoo is doing so good. She'll be the talk for sure." Amanda suddenly commented in the middle of the performance.  
  
"As expected, they are undoubtedly Domic's students."  
  
The song comes to an end, and Domic joined the two at the stage. They humbly thanked everyone again and the curtain closed after that. Jongin was still staring below hoping the  beauty who captures his eyes will comes out and will play the violin - for him. Only for him.  
  
"Mom, won't you bid your goodbye to Domic Bequotte?" Jongin desperately asked. His mother turns around.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Won't you meet him at the backstage?" Jongin continued.  
  
"That won't be necessary---," she was cuts off by Jongin again.  
  
"Don't you think it's rude Mom? You're his friend --"  
  
"Kim Jongin allow me to speak first!" His mother retorted while eyeing him suspiciously. " A  goodbye zisn't needed because we're spending our dinner with them. Happy?"  
  
The compassion of one empty glass was now filled of happiness.  
  
And there's his brother, keenly following his move. Knowing there's something weird with Jongin's actions.  
=====================  
  
"That was exceptionally spectacular Domic!" Chairman Kim cheerfully complimented the  organist while carefully pouring an expensive alcohol in the other's glass.  
  
"Enough with the compliment Maximo, I have to do what I had to." Domic replied while chuckling delightedly.  
  
"Even so, it's a waste that the world lost a talented man like you."  
  
"Oh Max, don't act like I died!" the organist laughs loudly. "I want to focus with Bequotte's Music Academy and discover another gem!"   
  
"Speaking of gem, weren't these two also amazing?" the man asked pertaining to the two  students in front of him. "Right Darling?" he asked his wife.  
  
Both Luhan and Kyungsoo blushes with the flattering remark made by the Kim Group's  Chairman.  
  
"I really love your performances! I have to admit, I liked it way more than Domic's." the  Madame kids and sweetly look at the two.   
  
"Of course! I made sure to carefully choose only the best from my Academy."  
  
"I really love your voice, Luhan! Probably one of the best I've heard." She enthusiastically praises.  
  
"T--Thank you Ma'am,"   
  
"Oh Sweetie! Stop calling me Ma'am, that's totally formal and old! Just call me Auntie,"  Amanda giggles.  
  
"Sure... Auntie," Luhan hesitated.  
  
"And the Stradivarius player! How can I forget? You're the star of the night Kyungsoo!"  
  
Jongin gazes at the innocent girl shyly smiling with the sincere flatteries his Mom is throwing.  Jongin gulps so hard while looking at Do Kyungsoo. The woman indeed looks like an angel nearer.   
  
"You flatter me too much, Mrs. Kim. Hehe," she timidly responded.  
  
"First, it's Ma'am and now Mrs. Kim? Oh gracious! I'm not that old!" she said back. "The both of you, call me Auntie." she demanded.  
  
"But Mom, Auntie sounded old too. Don't you think?" Sehun teased.  
  
"Shut up young man!" all of them laughs with the child-like attitude the Madame Kim  possessed.  
  
"Can we have Kyungsoo play a serene piece before we proceed to toasting of the wine?" the  musician suggested.  
  
"Yes yes!" Amanda exclaimed admiringly.  
  
Kyungsoo was handed the Stradivarius and she started to play a new piece. A piece that she  used to practice when she entered the Music Academy.  
  
"Ave... Maria," Jongin mouthed. He can barely breathe. To be able to see Do Kyungsoo  performing this close to him, God truly was on his side.  
  
"She's also a perfect fit to be a Soprano," the organist suddenly said in the middle of the  performance. "But she chose to be a violinist." Jongin heard.   
  
"She could've been the best soprano if she only chooses singing." from the other side of the  table, Luhan avoided her gaze upon hearing the musician's remark.  
  
The table becomes noisy, but Jongin could only hear was the note of the violin being played  by the angel in front.  
  
Inside the always endless darkness, she turned on the light. She opens the door, locking him in even further.  
  
Perhaps Jongin is in love, not only with the music. But with the performer of it.  
  
  
(3)  
  
a day after...  
  
"Hey Jongin can we talk?" Jongin removed his earphones and asked Sehun what the latter  just told him.  
  
"I said, can we talk?" the younger repeated.  
  
"About what?"   
  
"You like her, don't you?" Sehun straightforwardly said, making Jongin a bit shocked.  
  
"What?" Though Jongin already has a possible idea, he made it seemed like he doesn't get  what Sehun had asked.   
  
Sehun looks elsewhere. Sadly smiling while looking above. "You already have everything  Jongin. Even the company I wanted was yours. But can I complain? When I'm just an illegitimate son in this household." He confesses.  
  
"Sehun, why do you---,"  
  
"I like her too Jongin. I like her the moment she came out of the stage."  
  
Kai's heart beats rapidly. Could it be-  
  
"And I figure out that you like her too while we're watching the performance," Sehun revealed.  Jongin just stares at his younger brother. His eyes' so devoid of everything, Jongin couldn't figure it out.  
  
"At first, I was contemplating whether I should just let you have her, but at some thought I  think can it be not you this time?" Kai kept his mouth shut, running out of words to answer. "Can you stay away from her and just let me have her instead?"   
  
"Sehun...."  
  
"I'm not asking you as a man, Jongin. I'm asking you as a brother."  
  
Pain is just a passing storm, for Jongin.  
  
=====================  
  
Jongin was walking through the university when he saw a familiar figure, Do Kyungsoo, the girl  he and Sehun talked about just the other day. Sehun leave his room even before he could give an answer. Even though he wants to disagree with his brother, he feels  like he has to grant his   
wish.  
  
"Do Kyungsoo, right?" Jongin called. They weren't that far from each other and it is enough for Kyungsoo to hear it.  
  
"Yes?" Kyungsoo must've not recognized him, Jongin thought.   
  
"I'm Kim Jongin, remember? The one who had a dinner with you last time." He introduced.  Kyungsoo tries to recall who the man is.  
  
"Kim.... Jongin? I don't recall such .. Ow, Kim! You must be Mrs. Kim's son? Pardon me for not recognizing you Mr. Kim." Kyungsoo apologizes and slightly bows to the man. Jongin thinks  it's cute.  
  
"It's okay." he gives her a smile, "But weren't my mother told you to call her Auntie?" Jongin  jokes.  
  
Kyungsoo covers her face with her two small hands and shyly shakes her head.   
  
"May I know what you are doing here at the university?"   
  
The girl fixes her posture and looks at him decently. "Oh.. I'm here to teach first year high-school students violin. They're actually my sister's classmate." she answered.  
  
"Is that so? Then why are you here at the college building?"  
  
"I'm .. I'm not really familiar with this place, so I'm lost..." she sheepishly said.  
  
"You want me to come with you? I know first year high- school's building." Jongin offered, and the woman's eyes brighten upon hearing that.  
  
"Sure sure! That's so nice of you!" Kyungsoo happily thanked not knowing of the effect it has  on Jongin.  
  
  
=====================  
  
"Here, the building. Do you know what class your sister is?"   
  
"Yes, she told me and that must be it!" she pointed to a room. "Go there now princess," Kyungsoo's cheeks turn to red and even redder when Jongin winks at him. This man... really.  
  
"I'm vacant now and for the next hour. Can I watch you?"   
  
Kyungsoo confusedly looks at him, "Me?"   
  
"I mean you and the students of course,"   
  
"No problem... but it's boring. I swear." Jongin smiled at as an assurance, "Don't worry I'll be fine."   
  
"Then let's go?"  
  
They enter the classroom and everyone's suddenly quiet. It's their vacant time, and  Kyungsoo's sister had told their adviser beforehand.  
  
"Sis, you're finally here!- But who's he?" the little girl curiously asked.  
  
"He's Kim Jongin."  
  
"Kim Jongin? Could it be, you're Kim Kai?! Am I right?"  
  
"Kim Kai?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you but my nickname is Kai." Jongin said.  
  
"So shall we start the lesson now?"   
  
"Yes!" The students answered in chorus.  
  
"Hey Jongin, you can sit down there while watching us."   
  
=====================  
  
  
"You want me to bring you home?" Jongin helps Kyungsoo in fixing her things.  
  
"There's no need for that. Thank you," she smiled at him.  
  
"I insist."  
  
"Then okay!"   
  
Jongin carefully watches Kyungsoo. The other is indeed innocent and he doesn't want to tame the purity.  
  
"Let me." Jongin carried the violin case, and Kyungsoo did not complain further. The other students are looking at them as if wondering who the almighty Kim Jongin is with.   
  
As they enter the car, what Kyungsoo notices was its smell.   
  
"Was the smell bothering you?" Jongin asked.  
"Uhm no, don't worry."  
  
"Kyungsoo, can you please put your address there? Jongin instructed while putting on his seatbelt.  
  
"Sure." she typed the address.  
  
Kyungsoo's phone beeps.  
  
From: Luhan  
  
Hey Soo! I'm going out tonight. See you tomorrow.   
  
XOXO.  
  
Kyungsoo softly laughs with her friend's text message.  
  
"Who's that? A boyfriend?" Jongin assumed though, hoping for the other to say no.  
  
"NO!" Kyungsoo denied.  
  
"You're so in denial."   
  
"The text is from Luhan,"   
  
"Luhan? The soprano, right?"   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then can I?" Jongin seriously asked, lowering down the volume of stereo.  
  
"Huh?" Kyungsoo confusedly asked while looking at Jongin.  
  
"Can I be your boyfriend?" Jongin stops the car at a side area. Thankfully, there isn't that many cars  as of the moment.  
  
"W....what?"  
  
"I like you Kyungsoo." Jongin earnestly blurted out. Kyungsoo, on the other hand, couldn't speak at all.  
  
"But.... but it's.. impossible. We just met," she stuttered.  
  
"Does it matter?" Jongin began. "The moment you started playing the violin, I knew my  feelings for you aren't just a simple admiration."  
  
"Jongin..."  
  
"I don't care Kyungsoo! Even if... even if my brother..."  
  
"Your brother?"  
  
"He likes you too Kyungsoo," he admitted.  
  
"Huh?" she was left dumbfounded.  
  
"Sehun... he likes you--,"  
  
"Sehun?" she asked as if she cannot understand Jongin. "I think you're wrong, eh? Sehun is  courting Luhan."   
  
The atmosphere became silent after Jongin had processed what Kyungsoo had just said. It's  like a slap on his face.  
  
"Sehun... and Luhan?"  
  
"Yeah... Actually, Luhan just told me yesterday."  
  
Then could it be --- Sehun mistook that he likes Luhan?  
  
"Fuck," Jongin curses and he bumps his head on the steering wheel of his car.  
  
"Hey.. Jongin? Are you okay?" Kyungsoo worriedly asked.  
  
"Kyungsoo... please," he begged. He doesn't understand himself - his feelings. "Please be mine."   
  
The negative atmosphere lightens when Kyungsoo started laughing. Her giggles blended well  with the quiet mood between them.  
  
"You're moving too fast mister," all she said.  
  
"Am.. am I? Then I'm going to court you! Just.. just give me a chance Kyungsoo!" the girl  surprisingly holds both Jongin's cheek and she sweetly chuckled."Yes, yes Mr. Kim Kai."  
  
"But first, call your brother to clear up the misunderstanding! You two are funny!" she stated  while chortling so hard.  
  
Jongin quickly picks up his phone and dials his brother's number. No Hi's or Hello's were made , only the thing he was asked to say.  
  
"You idiot, you're making a stupid issue between us! I don't like Luhan you brat! I like  Kyungsoo!"  
  
  
(end)  
  
Amazing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> some lines were from exo song's lyrics +_+ thank you again for reading!
> 
> unedited!
> 
> Twitter: [@theshadowchild_](https://twitter.com/theshadowchild_)


End file.
